One-Shot Collection
by RedWingChris
Summary: A collection of One-Shots, Drabbles, Short Stories, etc. Will take requests through reviews or PM's. No M rated requests will be taken however. Can be any category on the site. If you want a romance then give me the pairing as well. Can use any Canon character at all (even minor ones), may have a Doof plot if you want it, and may use any of my OC's if you want it to. I Own Nothing!


Hey, so, over the past year I have written down some different ideas for some Phinbella stories, most with one OC, and some other characters, some with just Phinbella, some with lots of characters and 2 OCs, some you will like better than others, that would be based solely on your own personal taste, so don't read the first story, say you give up and not read another, there should be something in here for everyone who's not anti-Phinbella or a Perryschmirtz shipper (No Perry Doof romance in here lol) other than that, get a nice cool drink of Lemonade if you're entering summer, and if you're entering Winter, well I feel bad for you, but you get Hot Chocolate! With that, here's my first idea I'm turning into a story.

* * *

First: Phineas and Ferb (and the Gang) watch T.V!

Main Characters- Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Gretchen, Candace.

Minor Characters- Rest of Fireside Girls, Baljeet, Buford, Django.

* * *

"Ugh, it's so hot outside and I'm tired. Can we just watch T.V today?" Phineas asked, as he got up, noticing that Ferb was not awake yet. Oops. He went downstairs, got some food, and decided he was going to scare his friend, Isabella when she tried to come over. Phineas was crouching behind the gate, waiting for Isabella and the others to come ask what Phineas was building that day. When she finally came over, Ferb was outside under the normal tree (WOW, he's fast!) and sitting down in the nice, but still really hot, shade. Isabella then came busting through the gate, and Phineas, as he should have known, got crushed in the nose by the gate. He definitely surprised Isabella, but it was more of a worried surprise than a scary surprise. Isabella didn't know what to do, so she just asked him what was wrong. "Uh... Nothing. Surprise!" Was all he said, playing it calm and cool like nothing happened, Isabella, obviously very trusting of Phineas as evidenced by her very clear crush on him, was still a little worried like she always was, but she let it slide.

"Well, what's the surprise?" She asked Phineas, calmly giving the prior events.

"We are not doing anything today!" Phineas said somewhat excited, as much as he could be in the sweltering heat.

"Whaaaaaaat?!" Isabella asked, kind of, in a more surprised tone than when Phineas tried to surprise her. Isabella just couldn't take hints. Of course, neither could Phineas, but that's for later. "So what are you doing today then? Why not build a water park, or snow machine, or ice cream store, or... Or..."

"Already done all that. Instead, we might actually try and do what most normal kids do. Waste their time on Phones, Games, Computers, and Television." (P.S During Breaks, all kids have this problem now, lol including me.)

"What?! What is normal for you? If you want to be normal, you would build something." Candace added, busting on her mind.

"If you guys want to build out here, have fun. If you want something let me know. I'm taking a vacation day." Phineas announced, happy with his choice, as he decided to go inside. He very quickly saw the other Fireside Girls show up with sun gear, and tried to earn a Survive the Sun patch, until Phineas went channel surfing.

"Oh. My. Goodness. All of us made it on T.V. Woah! That's cool!" He said to himself, while watching something he didn't particularly remember at all. He went outside during a commercial break, and he decided to interrupt the earning of a patch.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt you, but I want you guys to come see this. It's really interesting." Phineas tried to say convincingly to his friends to come inside and watch their show.

"Phin, we are trying to earn a patch here, and why can't you tell us what it is?" Gretchen asked, trying to ruin the surprise.

"Well, I can tell you if you want, but it would kind of ruin it for you." Phineas added, answering Gretchen.

"Fine. Who wants to go look at what it is? I nominate Isabella since she doesn't need this patch anyways." Adyson suggested.

"Aye!" The rest of the Fireside Girls voted, and with that, Isabella followed Phineas inside to see what he was so curious about.

"Can you just tell me what it is? You don't have to tell everybody." Isabella asked, wanting to have the opportunity to leave if she didn't like what it was.

"It's us on TV! There's a show called Phineas and Ferb and it shows what we build every day!" Isabella started looking curious, but confused also. "But I don't exactly remember what happened that day. It's the only day I don't really remember..." Phineas added, making Isabella more curious. Could it be the day she never wanted to forget? Then just as they walked into the Living Room, the sound from the T.V heard was "Hit it, Carl!" from Isabella. That was sure a close call for Isabella. A call, that came too close.

"What was it, something about defying the laws of physics or something?" Katie asked as they both appeared back outside.

"Yes. Yes it was." Isabella and Phineas said simultaneously.


End file.
